


我忘了拿浴巾 率知

by Island_of_catwiththreelegs



Series: Seventeen率知溫暖30題 [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_of_catwiththreelegs/pseuds/Island_of_catwiththreelegs
Summary: 1.率知2.溫暖30題挑戰3.勿上升真人4.OOC預警5.同居設定內含字數超多的破車，慎入
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, 率知
Series: Seventeen率知溫暖30題 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839685
Kudos: 4





	我忘了拿浴巾 率知

**Author's Note:**

> 1.率知  
> 2.溫暖30題挑戰  
> 3.勿上升真人  
> 4.OOC預警  
> 5.同居設定
> 
> 內含字數超多的破車，慎入

4.我忘了拿浴巾

6月，初夏的夜晚，漸漸升高的氣溫總是在太陽落下的幾小時內和從海上吹來的季風悄悄地談和，讓一整日浮躁著熱度的空氣能再次冷靜下來。

上弦月掛在靛藍色的夜空中，崔韓率下了金珉奎的車，轉身跟他道了謝，「Vernon，回去路上小心」對方隨口囑咐了一句，便揮揮手緩緩地駛向路口。崔韓率一直到確定對方的車輛完整消失在路口後，才微微嘆了口氣，心裡一邊想著「不知道哥睡了沒」，一邊經過紅色磚牆的巷口。

今天是工作室的慶功宴，一群平常泡在工作室裡太久的音樂宅們一抓到可以正大光明喝酒的機會，一開喝就有些失控，明明去的是燒烤店，銅盤上金珉奎烤地滋滋作響的肉品反而成了配角，在一大票人胡鬧的期間被李知勳和崔韓率默默清空。雖然多虧了安靜吃飯的個性逃過了酒拳修羅場，但沒能逃過那群酒鬼的敬酒，最後崔韓率還是以總共喝了將近5瓶啤酒告終。

帶著一身燒烤味和不淡也不厚重的酒氣，崔韓率拿出卡片解鎖公寓的門，「喀擦」的一聲，Verna從沙發上慵懶地站起然後深了個懶腰，接著跳下沙發往正在脫鞋子的金髮男子身旁走去。

「Verna~我回來了」摸了摸Verna柔順的灰色毛髮，看她滿足的蹭了蹭自己的手順勢問了一句「你daddy睡覺了嗎?」，拿起公事包，崔韓率往工作室走去，先把自己的東西都安頓到該放的位置上，才走回留著一盞燈的廚房。暖白色大理石的流理臺上留著白色的保溫瓶，轉開瓶蓋的瞬間，淡淡的蜜香就飄了出來，崔韓率不用問也知道是年上戀人準備的解酒飲品。

拿著保溫瓶坐到餐桌前，崔韓率才注意到原來浴室的燈是亮著的，而且還傳來陣陣水聲，看來今天洪知秀也剛剛結束工作。把蜜茶喝完、保溫瓶也洗好放到晾乾的位置後，崔韓率走到浴室門口敲了兩聲，「哥，我回來了」「Vernon?廚房有蜜茶，先去喝一些吧」洪知秀的聲音透過門板傳過來有些悶悶的，「恩，我喝完了」崔韓率回答，「你的聲音聽起來很累，等等趕快洗澡睡覺吧，等我一下」  
「哥慢慢洗沒關係啦」  
「阿......我忘了拿浴巾......」  
「我等等拿進去給你，等我」

崔韓率轉身進房間拿了睡衣和兩條浴巾，心情愉快地走回浴室門口。  
「我進來嘍」  
白色的蒸氣和沐浴乳的香氣在打開門的那刻衝入了崔韓率的腦袋，原本因為酒精的關係有些慵懶的腦袋變的更加放鬆了些。「謝了，Vernon」還泡在浴缸裡的洪知秀微笑的看著他，崔韓率把浴巾和睡衣放到架子上後，先到浴缸旁邊彎下腰跟洪知秀交換了一個混著蜂蜜和酒精的吻，「要陪我一起洗嗎」崔韓率問，「好啊，我也想再多泡一下」

兩人邊洗澡邊聊著今天發生的事情，等到崔韓率洗完身體進到浴缸泡澡的時候，大概是十分鐘後的事情，途中洪知秀還怕水冷掉又再多加了點熱水。

家裡的浴缸是當時兩人一起挑選的，剛好是兩個人泡進去不會太擠但一定會碰到對方的尺寸。洪知秀索性就讓崔韓率從後面抱著他，微醺的大型犬把頭的重量埋在戀人的頸邊，還順便偷了個吻。唇齒和氣息相融的期間，崔韓率漸漸感覺到自己的大腦似乎快要停止運轉，只依循著本能向眼前的人索求溫度。

「要做嗎?」洪知秀稍微拉開了距離，眨了眨那雙總是讓崔韓率癡迷的眼睛，「你的稿趕完了?」崔韓率問，然後看到對方把上半身轉過來，「嗯」眼前的人點點頭，用濕熱的手撫上大型犬的後頸，輕柔地捏按著，「我以為你真的只是進來洗澡的」洪知秀把額頭底上了對方的，笑著看崔韓率有些迷濛的眼神，「原本真的只有要洗澡阿」金髮少年又再一次把頭髮蹭到對方頸間，但這次是在正面擁抱的狀態下，「那現在這個是什麼?」洪知秀低聲笑著問，肩上的人沉默了片刻，接著洪知秀就在自己的耳邊感受到濕熱的氣息

「一時興起的one night stand?」

\--

伴隨著落在脖頸處的吻，洪知秀輕輕地笑了，壓著少年的髮往自己頸肩處靠。熱水帶來的蒸氣和鼻息混和，打在洪知秀白皙的皮膚上，泛起了一層微微的粉色。

崔韓率的吻游移在鎖骨和胸膛之間，時不時輕咬住又放開，沒有多久，洪知秀的脖頸處就散落著大大小小的吻痕。崔韓率略顯滿意地打量了一眼自己的傑作，然後和洪知秀交換了一個略顯高溫的吻。

由於上半身轉向自己的姿勢顯然沒辦法持續太久，金髮少年在離開了令他留戀不已的唇齒之後，讓年上戀人轉回背對自己的姿勢。

崔韓率的手輕柔地貼上了洪知秀的小腿，藉著水流緩緩地向上撫摸，一邊在一些令洪知秀放鬆的地方停留，像是膝蓋關節內側的骨頭處，溫柔地轉按之後，靠在自己肩上戀人的呼吸開始小幅度地加大，崔韓率調皮地滑進大腿根部捏了幾下，如預期般得到洪知秀從喉嚨間發出的輕哼。

在雙手轉戰到胸口的同時，崔韓率感受到戀人的手撫過了自己的大腿側，來來回回不輕不重緩慢地觸碰像是貓咪的爪子刮在心上，讓少年的情慾又升高了一截。手指圍繞在乳粒四周的皮膚打轉，緩慢而大面積的撫摸最能勾起洪知秀的慾望，崔韓率一邊親吻著因戀人往後仰而露出的下顎線，一邊撫弄著胸部兩邊，看著紅色的乳粒漸漸充血膨脹。

維持左手停留在胸部的狀態，崔韓率的右手順著腹部、腰部往下撫摸，將手放在洪知秀微微有感覺的器官握在手裡藉著水慢慢套弄，敏感的戀人從喉間擠出了幾聲悶哼，伴隨著逐漸急促的呼吸，洪知秀原本打直的雙腿開始有些忍不住的蜷縮。

崔韓率舔弄著洪知秀泛紅的耳垂，一邊低聲細語的說了一句「Josh, you're so sexy」，而後感受著懷裡的身軀輕顫。洪知秀將右手往後放到崔韓率臉旁，把少年的臉像自己的方向帶，雙脣交疊，舌尖和齒關交戰，發出了嘖嘖水聲，空氣中瀰漫著旖旎的氛圍。稍微加速套弄了整個性器和鈴口，崔韓率放開洪知秀的唇，帶著一點唾液咬上洪知秀的喉結，懷中的人發出了低鳴，便流出了一些白液。

少年有力的雙臂將戀人往上托起，把戀人的雙腿架在浴缸邊緣，洪知秀喘著氣靠在崔韓率的胸口，趁著洪知秀嘴巴微張的時候，崔韓率將拇指根部靠在洪知秀唇上，而拇指伸進洪知秀嘴裡觸碰濕軟的舌尖，同時，另一手繞到改變姿勢之後更容易碰觸的後穴，用食指在穴口繞圈。

「Vernon...用點潤滑...」洪知秀伸長左手拿了放在浴缸旁的藍色軟管，崔韓率接過之後轉開瓶蓋，拿著軟管穿過水面之後，撐開穴口把軟管內的乳狀潤滑擠進穴口，然後探進了食指把潤滑推進戀人身體裡。「哼恩......」洪知秀抿著唇，頭微微的後傾，於是崔韓率的左手又爬回了洪知秀唇邊，用拇指把閉緊的唇撬開，同時後方加進了第二指，「哈阿...」洪知秀的聲音毫無保留的從喉間傳到崔韓率耳裡，洪知秀看到崔韓率笑了笑，繼續右手在自己身體裡開發的做業。

隨著手指的擴張和進出，熱水有意無意間進到體內，洪知秀有些迷濛地望著天花板和餘光瞄到隨著動作甩動地金色瀏海，親吻時留下的酒精味還殘留在口中，感覺自己也浮浮沉沉地醉了。崔韓率注意到他飄忽的眼神，問了一句「哥，還好嗎?是不是累了?」，洪知秀笑著搖搖頭，「只是...我好像也醉了」

崔韓率聞言勾起了壞笑，「還是...來做點會讓你醒來的事情呢?」，於是轉動了手指埋在體內的角度，往粗糙的一點稍微使力按下，「啊...Vernon」洪知秀的手反射性地抓住崔韓率正在使壞的手，「醒了嗎?」少年並沒有停下動作，變本加厲地玩弄那個敏感點，另一手套弄起有些下垂的前端。

「嗯啊...哈」腰肢不由自主地擺動，洪知秀抓緊了崔韓率的手臂，仰著頭閉起了眼睛，在沉浸到情慾最深處的時候，感覺到戀人放開了前端的性器，微微抽出手指之後撐開了自己的臀瓣，下一刻，熱水伴隨著炙熱的性器就進到了體內。

「啊......」  
「嘶」  
兩人同時發出了不同的嘆息，性器撐開了通道，然後被緊緊包覆住，崔韓率緩緩滑進深處，直到整個性器都進到懷中人的體內。洪知秀大口喘著氣，白皙的胸膛起伏著，崔韓率撈了一點熱水淋在上面，順著起伏的弧度撫摸，另外一邊吻著裸露的頸顎，最後右手停在洪知秀的腹部，用手掌輕微的按壓著。

等到洪知秀稍微平穩住呼吸，崔韓率便開始上下抽動，背後坐姿的性愛沒辦法大幅度的動作，但每一次都能進到令洪知秀驚訝的深度，因為閉著眼睛的關係，他甚至可以感覺到體內的空間被一點一點的撐開，微微的水流和帶有溫度的性器在自己體內進出，加上崔韓率溫熱的大手在腹部按壓，形成了無法言喻的被滿足感和被侵入感。

在洪知秀張著嘴換氣的時候，崔韓率的食指和中指霸道地放入溫熱的口腔中攪弄起洪知秀的舌頭，無法閉合的口腔讓口水從側邊緩緩滑落，崔韓率像是在等待滑落的那刻一樣，用舌頭和唇舔去滑落的透明液體，讓臉龐多了點黏膩感。

隨著洪知秀的放鬆，崔韓率下半身的動作也漸漸肆無忌憚了起來，浴缸裡的水被濺出了點水聲，洪知秀被限制著口腔，只能發出嗚嗯的聲音，扭著腰承受著越來越大力的撞擊，感受器官在自己體內衝撞著。

終於，崔韓率放開了洪知秀被玩到發酸的舌，把手再次放到前端的器官上，但顯然洪知秀也沒有力氣再閉上發酸的下巴，維持著嘴巴張開的樣子往後倒在崔韓率肩膀上大口吸著氣。

靈活的手指套弄著性器，崔韓率開始快速進出後穴，逼出了洪知秀幾聲上揚的呻吟，最後在洪知秀捏緊自己手臂的狀況下，在深處用力撞了幾下，洪知秀感受到一股溫熱的液體蔓延在身體裡，不禁抽蓄了幾下，然後藉著崔韓率的套弄達到了高潮。

\--

洪知秀喘著氣靠在崔韓率的胸口上，兩人的胸膛都劇烈地起伏著，崔韓率低下頭，氣息緩緩地交融，又再一次深深地吻上洪知秀。

吻閉，洪知秀把手附在崔韓率放在自己腹部上的手，眨了眨眼對崔韓率說，「每次你摸著我的肚子射進來的時候，都有一種好像會懷孕的錯覺，整個身體都在發熱」，顯然是沒想到哥哥會這樣講的弟弟愣了一下，摸了摸鼻子說，「如果哥真的懷孕的話，我會負責的」

洪知秀噗哧的一聲笑了出來，揉了揉少年的金髮，「哎一咕，我們Vernon怎麼這麼可愛」，抵上他的額頭，給他一個輕吻。

啊...如果是Vernon的話，懷孕好像也不錯呢。  
當然，這句話洪知秀只會藏在心裡，現在還是好好享受兩人一貓的生活就好。

#END


End file.
